


Why?

by LOVERLYlion666



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Mymemorybebadrhough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVERLYlion666/pseuds/LOVERLYlion666
Kudos: 1





	Why?

Every time I read buzzfeed unsolved FanFiction( which is all the time, I never stop ), I kinda forget that Ryan isn’t dating Helen anymore. She’s all over the place, mostly because you know time wise? I’m also very confused, I’ve always watched unsolved but I literally just joined the fandom like a year ago. I’m still kinda new, but I love the boys and the show a lot. Also, I’m not exactly a person who stalks the boys lives to know who they’re dating. Well except Shane, because I love Sara and I just wanna meet her so badly.


End file.
